bandasfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Rot
Rot é uma banda Muito famosa banda de Grindcore, formada em 1990, que já esteve duas vezes fazendo turnê pela Europa. Pode ser considerada uma ótima referência no estilo, para o Brasil. Alex também toca no Cruel Face. A banda tem participações em várias coletâneas e splits com bandas estrangeiras, como a Kill Your Idols (tributo ao Agathocles), Falafel Grind (tributo ao Cripple Bastards), "Obrade" (tributo ao Patareni), "A Hail to" (tributo ao Besthöven), "Our Freedom.." e "Mincing..."(com a belga Agathocles) "Uncertain..." (splitcom a italiana Intestinal Disease), "Wall..." (com o Mindfart), "Campo..." (com o Stomachal Corrosion) "Fooled..." (com o Entrails Massacre), "Insomnia" (com Iron Butter), "Humanity..." (com o Twisted truth), "Targeting..." (com Diborce), "Grindcore..." ,(com o Pulmonary Fibrosis e F.A.T.O.),"Cynical..." (como o Sublime Cadaveric) " 3 Way..." (com o Bilateral Fraticide e o Osteo Sakom), "This is..." com o Abuso Sonoro) e "Daily..."(split com o Yacöpsae). "Screaming..." é um CD ao vivo com um show na Alemanha, lançado por um selo alemão. "Old Dirt..." compila vários Eps, a primeira demo, mais material inédito. Formação * Marcelo – vocal * Alex – baixo / voz * Mendigo – guitarra * Ricardo – bateria Discografia * Almighty God (91) EP * Prisioner of My Fear (91) * Rot (92) * Drowed in Restrictions (92) EP * Wall Around Us (Split – 93) EP * Cruel Face of Life (94) CD * Fooled by Illusions (Split – 95) EP * Rot / Psycho (Split – 95) EP * Live in Londrina (95) * Our Freedom - A Lie (split - 96) EP * Socially Conform (96) * Rot / Agathocles / Masher (96) * Rot / Voltifobia (split - 96) * Campo Minado (split - 96) * Fatality? (96) EP * Live in Beverlo / Belgium (96) (vídeo, com mesmo material da fita) * Rot / Intestinal Disease (Silence) (96) * Rot / Antitrust (96) * Humanity Has Begun (split - 97) EP * Uncertain Future (split - 97) LP * Rot / Parental Advisory / Democratic Disorder / Stupid Man (split - 97) * Rot / Subcut (split - 98) * Rot / Silent Majority (split - 98) * Rot / Bilateral Fatricide / Osteo Sakom (split - 98) * Sociopathic Behaviour (98) LP / CD * Cynical Excuse (split - 98) CD * This is The True Spirit of Xmas (split - 98) * Rot / Cerebral Turbulence (split - 98) * Rot / No Prejudice (Split - 99) EP * Rot / Depression (split - 99) EP * Rot / Mesrine (split - 00) EP * Screaming In Leverkusen (00) CD * Daily Life Monotony (split - 01) LP * You Lie is Gone, Your Day Has Come (01) LP * Rot / 2 minutos de odio (split - 02) EP * Rot / Planned Collapse (split - 02) * Rot / Godstomper (split - 02) * Rot / Al Bundy / Vulgar Nausea (split - 02) * Rot / Catheter (split - 03) EP * A Long Cold Stare (03) CD * Old Dirty Grindcores (03) CD * Rot / Wojzech (split - 04) EP * Rot / Death Slam (split - 04) CD * Grindcore Rehearsal (split - 04) EP * Live at Cerveja Azul (04) * Rot / Hate Corrosion (split - 05) EP * Targeting Terrorism (split - 06) EP * Rot / Putrefação Humana (split - 06) EP * Rot / Antigama (split - 07) EP * Rot / Life is a Lie (split - 08) EP * Insomnia (split - 08) EP * Seeding the Absurd (09) * Mincing Grindcore Wreckage (split -10) * Three Inches of Digital Plastic (??) * Rot / Ascocaos (??) * Modern Man Suicide (12) Categoria:Grindcore Categoria:Bandas de Santo André, São Paulo Categoria:Bandas de São Paulo